


Stay Quiet

by aph_aleks (orphan_account)



Series: 200 Words [1]
Category: Nowhere Boy (2009), The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 06:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/aph_aleks
Summary: Paul doesn't care whether they get caught, John just feels so good.Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Paul McCartney and Aaron Taylor-Johnson as John Lennon (as seen in the movie Nowhere Boy).





	Stay Quiet

Paul's small bed creaked as John's hips snapped up inside him, fucking him harshly. Paul bit down on his hand, trying to stop a lewd noise escaping him, and it came out muffled, though still loud. 

His father and brother were asleep, blissfully unaware of the scene going on in Paul's room - if his dad found out he'd kill them both, starting with John. 

" _ Fuck,  _ baby," John groaned against the younger's neck, teeth biting into the skin every now and then as his hips stuttered, desperately chasing his orgasm. 

"Oh- oh shit-  _ fuck,"  _ Paul let himself moan louder, too close to care whether anyone heard him or not, not caring if they were caught like  _ this;  _ John felt so good inside him, pushing into him with ease and pulling out equally as easy. He was in  _ bliss,  _ his body jolting with each thrust - he found himself wrapping his legs around John's waist, pulling him in closer and pushing him in deeper. 

John's breath was hot against his neck and Paul moved his hips back against John's, silently begging for the older to go harder, to go  _ faster _ , to fuck him until he came all over their chests.

John moved his head away from Paul's neck and kissed him gently, "You need to be quiet-" He was cut off by a broken moan from Paul, who threw his head back against the pillows and gripped the sheets below him. 

And then, with another groan, John came inside him, filling him up with his hot come - he pulled out and wanked Paul to completion, too. 

They lay beside one another on Paul's bed, panting heavily.

"We have to do that again."


End file.
